1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for stacking semiconductor chips, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same and a semiconductor package manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend towards miniaturization of electronic equipment requires high integration density on semiconductor packages. One of the methods for manufacturing high integration density semiconductor packages involves stacking semiconductor chips.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus for stacking semiconductor chips 10 comprises a table 11, a wafer transfer unit 16, a picker 13 and a picker transfer unit 15. The table 11 may be configured to support a first wafer W1 including a plurality of first semiconductor chips 1 and a second wafer W2 including a plurality of second semiconductor chips 2. The wafer transfer unit 16 may be configured to transfer the first and second wafers W1 and W2 to/from the table 11. The picker 13 may be configured to pick up the first semiconductor chip 1. The picker transfer unit 15 may transfer the picker 13.
The first wafer W1 is loaded on the table 11. The picker 13 picks up one first semiconductor chip 1 of the first wafer W1. The first wafer W1 is then unloaded from the table 11. The second wafer W2 is loaded on the table 11. The first semiconductor chip 1 is die-attached on one second semiconductor chip 2 of the second wafer W2. The overall steps are repeated so the plurality of first semiconductor chips 1 vertically stack on the plurality of second semiconductor chips 2.
The conventional apparatus for stacking semiconductor chips has disadvantages of loading/unloading the wafers on/from the wafer table for every stack of the semiconductor chips, thereby increasing the operation time and reducing the productivity of the semiconductor manufacturing process.
Further, when thin semiconductor chips are picked up or die-attached using the vacuum absorption of the picker, faults such as chipping or warpage may occur on the semiconductor chips, leading to the reduced reliability of a semiconductor package.